Insaciável
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Draco Malfoy é um garoto de programa exigente. Sirius Black é um cliente charmoso, bonito e... rico. SLASH


**Título:** Insaciável  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Casal:** Draco Malfoy/Sirius Black  
**Sumário: **Draco Malfoy é um garoto de programa exigente. Sirius Black é um cliente charmoso, bonito e... rico.  
**Disclaimer: **Todos esses personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu bem que queria alguns deles, mas ela não quer me dar...  
**Aviso:** Palavrões, muitos palavrões, prostituição.  
**Nota:** Fic escrita em resposta aos desafios do **Festival de Desafios 2006** do grupo Potter Slash Fics: Da Ivi - _'Se você continuar se movendo assim, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.' _E da Dany - _Draco e Sirius. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

* * *

_

Eu não sabia quem ele era. Não pensei. Quando o vi pela primeira vez, ele era apenas um cliente. Um dos bons. Gostoso. Muito mais do que qualquer outro cliente que eu já tenha tido, até mesmo os famosos e os modelos. Nenhum era tão charmoso quanto ele. Parecia tão forte, tão selvagem, tão poderoso... Tão rico.

Ele entrou no bar como se fosse o homem mais importante que já havia pisado ali. Era obviamente milionário. Usava vestes da melhor qualidade, que me fizeram sentir inveja da classe dele. Saudades de ter dinheiro no bolso. Ele sentou numa das mesas do canto, aquelas que só os clientes importantes podem sentar, onde ninguém vai tentar atrapalhar. Ele olhou em volta, observando todos os rapazes da noite. Sem vergonha nenhuma, olhava cada centímetro dos putos mais bonitos. Os olhos demoravam mais nos corpos mais magros, e eu encostei-me no balcão do bar, sabendo que em breve ele estaria me devorando com o olhar.

Mas ele começou a observar um outro cara tão magro quanto eu. Parecia fascinado ao ver o rapaz dançar. A expressão era de um caçador olhando a presa. Meu coração acelerou de raiva. Eu não ia perder o melhor cliente da noite para um moleque qualquer. Eu era o melhor ali. _Eu_ deveria ser o escolhido dele. Ser comido por ele. Dominado. E não aquela bichinha sem graça que mal sabia dançar. Estava cansado dos pobretões ridículos que apareciam, aqueles que juntavam dinheiro por meses para poder me comprar. Pobres e insignificantes. Babacas sem pulso firme. Esse era diferente. Não seria um pirralho que trepava como um coelho. Ele me faria gozar. Eu _queria _gozar.

Ele parecia estar na metade da casa dos quarenta. Tinha o cabelo preto na altura dos ombros, alguns fios brancos chamando atenção, mas nada que o deixasse parecendo velho. A pele era levemente bronzeada e as mãos eram grandes e grossas, de quem me pegaria pelos ombros e faria de mim um brinquedo dobrável. De quem me sufocaria. Eu queria _ele_. E ele não ia querer mais ninguém.

A música era propositalmente alta. Assim os putos precisariam encostar a boca na orelha dos clientes para poder falar, ofegando em seus ouvidos, deixando a conversa mais íntima, e os clientes de pau duro, diminuindo as chances de desistência e aumentando as de lucro.

Antes que eu pudesse me oferecer, ele levantou, tirando o casaco e sorrindo de lado, caminhando suavemente até a pista de dança, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Ele não dançava muito bem, mas tinha elegância e um sorriso safado que atraía até cliente. Em alguns minutos, metade dos caras estava em volta dele, doidos como viciados lutando por uma carreira de pó. E ele ria. Ria como se fosse o rei das bichas, olhando seus bobos da corte representarem seus papéis.

_Viados desgraçados._

Dei as costas e voltei à minha bebida. Sem álcool. Não podia me embebedar antes de arranjar um cara para me comprar. Bebi pensando na noite ruim que teria com mais um cliente de pinto pequeno. Eles não eram de todo ruim, alguns eram muito melhores do que qualquer um de pinto grande, mas às vezes eu desejava o pacote completo. Há! Que ridículo. Uma bicha puta desejando o cliente perfeito, do pinto perfeito, num cavalo branco perfeito.

Olhei para trás de novo e ele não estava mais dançando. Os clientes já tinham escolhido seus rapazes e ele não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

_Merda, roubaram meu rico._

- Posso te oferecer uma bebida? – uma voz grossa falou ao meu ouvido, me seduzindo da mesma forma que eu costumava fazer com os clientes mais dengosos. Eu nem precisei virar o rosto para saber quem era. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do perfume caro.

- Tudo aqui custa muito caro. – eu disse, sem gritar, mas num tom alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir e entender.

- Estou aqui para pagar. – Ele disse, e me virei para olhá-lo, exibindo o meu melhor sorriso sedutor.

O homem era mesmo lindo. O rosto estava coberto por uma leve camada de suor. Tinha olhos brincalhões e boca carnuda, de homem que sabe chupar. Eu poderia dar para ele ali mesmo.

- O que um rapaz como você faz aqui? – Ele perguntou, como quem realmente não esperava ver-me ali, e pediu dois drinks ao barman.

- Eu trabalho aqui. Trabalho muito bem. – Eu disse e ele riu uma risada que parecia um latido. Cachorro. Rico.

- Fico surpreso. Um Malfoy num prostíbulo.

Tentei fingir que não estava surpreso. Há anos não me chamavam de Malfoy. Há anos ninguém me reconhecia.

Grande coisa. Como se, por acaso, ser Malfoy ainda fosse importante. O único Malfoy vivo era um viado puto.

- Melhor ganhar dinheiro dando do que roubando. – Eu pisquei e ele gargalhou. Uma gargalhada gostosa e atraente. O hálito cheirava a firewhisky, mas seus olhos mostravam que estava sóbrio. Muito bom.

Bebi um gole da bebida, enquanto pensava numa maneira de fazer com que ele me levasse para fora dali, sem parecer uma putinha qualquer e oferecida. Mas enquanto eu engolia, ele enfiou a mão entre minhas pernas, esfregando a mão no meu pau com tanta vontade que quase engasguei de susto. Grosso. Cachorro. Rico.

Levantei-me do meu lugar, colocando a bebida na mesa, e sentei no colo dele como uma ninfeta se oferecendo para o professor para não perder pontos numa prova. Não ia perder tempo fazendo charminho.

- Se você continuar se movendo assim, eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos. – ele sussurrou, enquanto esfregava de leve nossos paus através das nossas roupas.

- Você não veio aqui para ser responsável. – eu respondi e ele riu mais alto ainda.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele ordenou.

E eu obedeci como um cachorrinho. Ele era rico, grosso, lindo e autoritário.

Ia ser uma noite muito boa.

**FIM**


End file.
